


All Yours

by dreamingofwinter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Smut, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofwinter/pseuds/dreamingofwinter
Summary: The apocalypse has been averted and Heaven and Hell are finally off their backs. Aziraphale and Crowley fall back into each other’s arms, finally allowing something deeper to blossom in their intimate relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This could fit in more with the ending of the book rather than the series, as it takes place shortly after not-Armageddon but doesn’t really take into account their trials in Heaven/Hell. However please assume other events of the series have happened.
> 
> Just a little one-shot with romance, sex, love confessions, body positivity and plenty of fluff!

“Feel like I could sleep for half a century,” Crowley groaned, collapsing face down on the bed.

Crowley had become so accustomed to sleep over the years that he had almost forgotten he didn’t _need_ it. After a full week of being awake, with the last few days being _particularly_ turbulent, the demon was most definitely fighting the urge to bury his head in the soft white pillows and snore his way through the next month.

“I’d rather you didn’t _just yet_ , my dear.”

The honeyed tone was full of promise, and Crowley smiled into the pillow despite his exhaustion. He knew _exactly_ what Aziraphale wanted when he used _that voice_. 

Crowley rolled onto his back, grinning wolfishly up at Aziraphale. The angel was standing at the foot of the bed, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a small smile, the one he reserved purely for Crowley, upon his lips.

“Got a better idea, then?”

“One or two.” The teasing smile grew as Aziraphale gazed down at the demon with a look of adoration and _want_. His cerulean eyes had always been so expressive to those who looked, and Crowley had _always_ looked. Often, his gaze was hidden behind dark glasses, but behind them his eyes were fixed intensely on Aziraphale all the same.

His angel’s eyes never failed to move him, and Crowley’s breath hitched as he drank in the sight of Aziraphale looking like that _at him_. 

“Come here.” 

Crowley spoke gently, almost pleading, as the atmosphere around them shifted from playful to something more serious. Once Aziraphale was just close enough to touch, Crowley turned on his side, reaching out to take his angel’s hand and pulling him closer. 

Aziraphale sank to the ground beside the bed, the demon’s eyes widening at the motion. He didn’t know if he would _ever_ get used to the sight of an angel - _his_ angel - on his knees before him. 

For a moment they simply looked at one another, taking each other in. Slowly, Crowley lifted his hand to tangle in Aziraphale’s soft curls and the angel leaned into his touch, half closing his eyes. Guiding Aziraphale forwards, Crowley pulled him willingly into a gentle kiss. 

Their lips brushed together softly, and they kissed chastely and languidly for a few moments as though for the first time. When Crowley gently broke the kiss, Aziraphale leaned forwards to chase it, pressing their lips together again and running his tongue over the demon’s lower lip, requesting entry.

Crowley found himself involuntarily moaning into Aziraphale’s mouth, parting his lips to allow the angel to slip his tongue inside. Deepening their heated kiss, Aziraphale reached up up to grasp Crowley’s arm, struck by a desire to not only be close to the demon but to be _part of_ him.

The kiss was heartfelt; Aziraphale poured his longing, his love, his _regret_ into it and silently begged _someone_ that Crowley would realise it for what it was. It was an apology, an admission, _I’ve waited so long to show you just how much you mean to me and ended up hurting you along the way_. Aziraphale couldn’t stop, couldn’t break the kiss. His body would not allow it; his emotions were driving him, fully in control.

Body lit aflame by his angel’s desperate kisses, Crowley somehow knew what they meant and what Aziraphale needed. The demon returned the kiss with reverent fervour, providing his angel with a kind of heated comfort and the absolution he wordlessly sought. 

After a while, Aziraphale’s hands slid up to roam his demon’s sides and over angular hips. Even through his clothes, Crowley could feel the first stirrings of arousal, his body responding to the touch.

Aziraphale finally broke the kiss, sucking Crowley’s lower lip obscenely as he did so. His lips had barely left the demon’s when he began to nudge Crowley’s neck, peppering kisses over his throat and behind his ears, where he knew he was particularly sensitive. Trailing back upwards, Aziraphale pressed a final kiss to Crowley’s snake sigil, then broke off to whisper something, his warm breath tickling the demon’s ear.

“ _Make love to me, Crowley._ ”

Crowley was struck with emotion and gasped audibly at Aziraphale’s words. They had had sex before on many occasions, which Crowley had sometimes referred to as _fucking_ , much to Aziraphale’s chagrin. Neither had ever used these words before though, not daring to flirt with the implications behind them. 

There were times when it had been plain for each to see how the other felt, yet it always went unmentioned. It was the unspoken truth that was neither acknowledged nor denied, and remained as such because it _could not_ _be_ discussed. 

Now, things were different. There was no observation from their (now former) respective _sides_. There was no apocalypse to stand between them and an eternity on Earth. There was nothing to stop them from finally _talking_ about it, the unspoken truth becoming a reality.

“Aziraphale. _Angel_.” Crowley gazed at his lover with pleading golden eyes that shone with unshed tears. 

“I know, I know. I just thought, since we seem to be safe now, and it’s all over...” Aziraphale trailed off, concerned he had said the wrong thing. 

“ _Aziraphale_. I nearly lost you today. I thought I _had_ , y’know, _before_.” Crowley ghosted his fingertips over the angel’s cheeks. “I still can’t believe you’re really here,” he whispered.

“Well...I _am_ here. I’m here now. And I’m all yours.”

“All... mine? _”_ Crowley let the words roll off his tongue, tasting them, testing them, finally allowing himself to start believing them.

“Yours.” The angel spoke with such conviction, such confidence. He wanted Crowley to believe it because it was _true_.

“ _Mine_ ,” the demon repeated slowly, his tone possessive as he flicked his tongue across his lips. Aziraphale shuddered with anticipation, the desirous look upon Crowley’s features heating his blood and causing it to rush straight to his cock.

This was venturing into unchartered territory, this open display of pure, unadulterated emotion. Aziraphale was offering himself fully, not just a part of him but _all_ of him, mind, body and soul. He could finally let Crowley have _everything_ , and he fully intended to do so. 

Aziraphale nodded, a spark of anxious excitement shooting through him, his grey-blue eyes never leaving golden serpentine ones.

“I _won’t_ leave you again, Crowley, certainly not willingly. It’s just you and me now.”

“ _Sssay it._ _Say the wordsss_.” A hiss escaped but Crowley barely noticed. He was too busy searching Aziraphale’s face with hooded eyes, hoping he understood. He needed to _hear it._

Aziraphale _knew_.

“We’re on _our side_.” He paused, cupping Crowley’s cheek and running his thumb gently over his lover’s lower lip before adding in a whisper: “Always and forever.”

Then Crowley was on him, grasping the front of the angel’s waistcoat and half pulling him onto the bed on top of him. Aziraphale hurried to right himself, arranging himself on the bed above his demon, eager to resume their activities. Crowley began attacking every inch of Aziraphale with his lips, searing kisses onto the warm skin of his face and neck before capturing his lips once more. Warm hands slid up under Aziraphale’s shirt, running across his lower back and making him shiver with delight at the contact.

After a while, Crowley broke the kiss and spoke in a low voice, still gently caressing the angel’s skin.

“I’ll make love to you, angel. Now and whenever you want.”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled sharply, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. When he opened them again, he gazed down at Crowley as though the demon had just offered him the _world_. 

The intensity of his angel’s gaze made Crowley feel exposed in the best of ways. He crashed their lips together again and again as they plundered each other’s mouths, the heady sense of arousal taking over as they lay flush against each other. Crowley squirmed under Aziraphale and broke the kiss once more, leaving the angel panting, cheeks pink and pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Wanna undress you, angel. Ssslowly. _Make it lassst_.” The hiss crept back in, hinting he was getting carried away as he picked at Aziraphale’s bow tie. “But I don’t think I can wait that long.” 

He grinned suddenly, and with a snap of his fingers, they were both completely undressed, fully exposed under the bright, harsh light of the bedroom.

A look of shock flit across Aziraphale’s features and he squeaked, tensing and waving his hand, covering them with the blanket and turning off the light. In its place, the bedside lamp glowed, bathing the room in a deeper, warm light, and Aziraphale relaxed again. Crowley automatically sensed something was amiss by the angel’s peculiar reactionand frowned. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

“It’s - it’s nothing.” Aziraphale would not meet his eyes, instead focusing on a particularly interesting spot on the pillow.

“No, come on, out with it.”

Aziraphale sighed, looking downcast. Disappointed that _this_ had to come up _now_. That his insecurities now threatened to interrupt what should be a blissful evening with his beloved. He cleared his throat, resuming his propriety despite his vulnerable position. 

“It was brought to my attention that I’ve... well, let myself go a bit, I suppose. Indulged myself a bit too much in... human comforts.”

Crowley blinked up at him, aghast. _Who in their right mind would dare say that? Aziraphale was_ perfect. He forced his anger down, choosing instead to reassure and comfort his angel.

“Aziraphale. Look at me.” The angel glanced up uncertainly, taking his time to meet Crowley’s eyes. “You are the most beautiful being in all of creation. If you could see yourself, see what I see...” he broke off, his voice catching as he saw the naked vulnerability in Aziraphale’s eyes, the naivety of him laid bare. “ _Angel_. You are... truly lovely.”

The way Crowley spoke _angel_ was reverent and pleading, beseeching Aziraphale to accept his words, to grasp their truth. Whatever remnants of Gabriel’s words that echoed in the back of his mind were quietened. _Crowley_ was who mattered. _Crowley_ was who he could trust.

Moved by his demon’s words, Aziraphale bowed his head, burying it in Crowley’s neck. Crowley held him there for a moment, allowing the angel to relax in his arms, bringing his hands up again to stroke Aziraphale’s back. 

After a while, the angel seemed to come back to himself and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he whispered in his lover’s ear.

Crowley rolled them over gently, changing their positions, the blanket falling seductively to frame his slender hips. Aziraphale smiled up at him, his blue eyes sparkling again and seemingly eager to continue. It had taken Crowley _years_ to become comfortable with lavishing praise on his angel, the act of doing so in such intimate moments about as far away from demonic as one could get. Seeing Aziraphale like this, with his flushed cheeks and adoring gaze, was worth the awkwardness of the first few times he had done it.

Crowley sat up in the angel’s lap, the movement sending a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. He grinned as he trailed his hands sensually up and down Aziraphale’s torso. 

“Gonna make you feel so _good_ , angel. So tell me... what can I do for you?”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered shut as he stifled a groan, Crowley’s seductive tone turning him light-headed and roaming hands igniting his skin beneath their touch. For a moment, the demon seemed to lose himself in his ministrations as he mapped out every inch of the angel’s skin as though to memorise it.

“Touch me. _Please_.” His cock stirred below Crowley.

“Anywhere in particular?” The demon purred.

“Must you tease?” Aziraphale groaned. “ _Everywhere_.”

Crowley slithered down in one fluid motion, lying flush against Aziraphale once more. The demon peppered kisses to Aziraphale’s neck and across his chest, flicking out his tongue to lathe his left nipple, eliciting an appreciative groan from his angel.

He did not stop there; continuing down Aziraphale’s body Crowley kissed and nipped, finally reaching his plush middle and giving a hum of appreciation as he lavished affection upon his soft skin.

Aziraphale gasped and writhed as Crowley kissed away the shame of Gabriel’s words, every flick of his tongue soothing their sting and replacing them with feelings of profound adoration. The angel reached down and ran his hand through Crowley’s flame-red hair, letting him know his ministrations were welcomed.

Eventually, Crowley moved lower, his kisses searing Aziraphale’s hips and moving downwards. The angel found himself achingly hard, desperate to be touched _right there_. 

Aziraphale gasped and almost bucked his hips when Crowley ended up with his head between his legs, sucking kisses across his thighs, purposefully avoiding exactly where he knew Aziraphale wanted him. The angel fisted his hands in the sheet and let out a whine.

“ _Please_ , Crowley.”

Crowley hummed and nibbled another kiss to the angel’s thigh, running his tongue over the mark. He would not deny Aziraphale for long. He could hear his angel’s efforts to keep his breathing steady, feel him tensing in anticipation under his hands. Without warning, Crowley licked a stripe up the underside of the angel’s cock, causing him to gasp and grip the sheets tighter. He repeated the motion, his tongue lathing Aziraphale’s cock, the angel squirming with delight beneath him.

“Must you tease?” Aziraphale huffed, cheeks tinged pink with arousal. 

“‘M not teasing, angel. I’m... _savouring_.” Crowley looked up, giving the angel a salacious grin. _Then did it again_. Aziraphale groaned, hands scrabbling in the sheets, searching for Crowley and finding his shoulders. He gave them a squeeze and a slight push, desperate to touch and be touched. 

_Finally_ , Crowley took Aziraphale into his mouth, deep down to the root. The angel arched his back at the sensation and his hands found Crowley’s hair, tugging with urgency.

Feeling Aziraphale’s desperate need, Crowley swallowed around the angel’s cock then twisted his serpentine tongue around the length, adding to the sensations and eliciting a surprised gasp from his lover.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the angel swore, eyes wide as saucers with their blown pupils, swollen lips parted and panting. 

“Aziraphale!” Crowley murmured around his cock, equally turned on and impressed by his angel’s outburst. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, allowing the thrill to consume him, losing himself in the pleasure. The way Crowley lavished him with sensation felt like worship, and Aziraphale _basked_ in it. Crowley’s fingers wandered up over the insides of his thighs to close around the base of his shaft, and Aziraphale bucked his hips, momentarily losing control. 

Crowley easily adjusted to the change of pace, swallowing down his lover with fervour, eager to yield to his passion. He could feel the angel coming apart under him, and found himself impossibly aroused by the revelation that he was the cause of it.

As Aziraphale attempted to stave off his impending orgasm, Crowley stopped suddenly, and the angel groaned at the loss.

“Feel good, angel?” Aziraphale heard the smirk in Crowley’s voice. The demon did such _wicked_ things with his tongue, and he knew it drove Aziraphale to a trembling mess of lust. 

Aziraphale murmured something inaudible, his hands continuing to twist in his demon’s hair, though more gently now. Crowley chuckled darkly. 

“Ready, Aziraphale?”

The angel’s eyes fluttered open, looking down at Crowley through his hooded gaze. He moved his hand to cup Crowley’s cheek, the demon smiling and openly leaning into the touch. 

He looked younger somehow, his perpetual frown vanished. The weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, Aziraphale supposed. Almost literally. The faint spark of hope the demon had always carried had finally ignited, and Crowley’s eyes now blazed with a mixture of love and relief. 

“What?” Crowley muttered, feeling the weight of Aziraphale’s gaze.

“It’s just... oh, _Crowley_.” For once, Aziraphale had no words, and simply pulled his demon up for a long, deep kiss that left them both gasping for breath. 

“Let me make love to you, angel,” Crowley whispered in an echo of his angel’s earlier words, when his heart had finally stopped thundering. 

“Please do.” 

With Aziraphale’s assent, Crowley miracled his fingers slick and slid his hand down between them, one finger circling Aziraphale’s hole, teasing and massaging slowly before gently dipping in. Aziraphale exhaled a breath he had not realised he had been holding, and relaxed and gave himself over to the sensations as Crowley worked him open. 

As he slid in a second finger, Aziraphale moaned, pushing himself down to take more inside him. Crowley crooked his fingers, the motion causing his angel’s hips to reflexively jerk upwards as he brushed the sensitive spot inside. Aziraphale’s cock was already starting to leak; by the time Crowley added a third finger he was pleading with the demon, begging for him to be inside him. 

“How do you want me, angel?” Crowley breathed, stilling his fingers. 

“Let me see you, darling.”

Crowley gently removed his fingers, Aziraphale squirming at the loss. Slithering back up the angel’s body, Crowley kissed him deeply before running a hand under Aziraphale’s thigh to bend his knee. Willing himself slick, he positioned his cock at the angel’s entrance.

Crowley sheathed himself slowly in one long, drawn-out movement, deliberately gazing into Aziraphale’s eyes in awe as he watched how the angel’s expressions changed with each added sensation.

The act felt somehow voyeuristic and carried a profound intimacy that made his desire for Aziraphale burn even brighter. 

“This ok, angel?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale breathed, eyes wide with lust as he gazed up at his demon. His eyes were a deeper blue now, ever changing alongside his emotions. He felt impossibly, wonderfully full.

Crowley started slow, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in with a gentle firmness as he found his rhythm. Neither angel nor demon could take their eyes off each other, a silent communication between gazes as they committed their act of love to memory.

_I’m sorry I ever doubted us. I’m sorry I lost hope and didn’t put you first, Aziraphale’s_ seemed to say. _I love you, I’m here, and I’ll never leave again. This is all I need, you, as much as you’re willing to give me. You have all of me now, and always will._

_I need you,_ the demon’s responded _. All I’ve ever wanted is you. I crave your love, your light, your warmth. We came so close to losing everything. I don’t intend to waste a second of our time together._

Aziraphale suddenly gripped Crowley’s hips, bucking up into him, breaking the reverie and quickening their movements. 

“Crowley... _please_ ,” he whimpered, and the demon obliged, thrusting harder and faster. Aziraphale’s tight heat wrung several moans from Crowley, which the angel drank in, delighting in his lover’s obvious pleasure. 

He wanted this to last... could _make_ it last longer, if he really wanted. But now was not the time for miracles. Now he and Crowley would chase their carnal pleasure together in such a _human_ way, both on equal footing, both bringing forth their unspoken feelings as an offering for the sacred act. 

With Crowley’s barriers entirely broken down at last, Aziraphale could feel the full force of the demon’s love for him, and it burned as bright as any angel. _Brighter_. It was all-consuming; encompassing Aziraphale and both stoking his fire and soothing him simultaneously. It was staggeringly exquisite, and Aziraphale was hit by the urge to get _closer_ , to wriggle up out of his corporation and into Crowley’s, _he had to get closer, needed more..._

“I - _oh, God_ \- I love you. _I love you_.” Aziraphale wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Crowley, pulling him closer and angling his hips to take him in even deeper, the urge to physically pull Crowley into himself and become one with him overwhelming. Somewhere behind him his wings had manifested themselves and were draped uselessly across the edges of the bed, tips twitching, his control all but slipped away completely. Aziraphale crashed his lips to the demon’s, thrusting his tongue between his lips to caress Crowley’s.

The angel was too far gone to notice Crowley’s reaction to his words, too far gone to notice anything outside the euphoric pleasure that enveloped him. A singular thought ran through his mind as he broke the kiss to moan Crowley’s name, writhing and gasping.

_Don’t stop. I love you, I need you, don’t stop._

He was so close now; he could feel it building as Crowley’s movements began to increase again, hitting just the right spot inside. Their bodies were wrapped so tightly together Aziraphale could barely move, and he clung to Crowley with everything he had as the demon’s thrusts became harder and faster. Noticing what had happened to Aziraphale, Crowley unfurled his own wings, glossy obsidian feathers now beating in rhythm with his movements, adding more delicious force and driving him deeper into his angel. Aziraphale _needed_ this, needed Crowley to pin him to the mattress with his hips and fuck him senseless. The friction on his cock was driving him towards completion now and Crowley sensed it, his own body almost spent. 

“ _Aziraphale_ ,” Crowley gasped as he came suddenly, buried deep inside his angel. The wet heat of his orgasm finally pushed Aziraphale over the edge, and he came with a loud groan, head tilted back and mouth open as though gasping for breath. 

When Aziraphale’s head finally stopped swimming he opened his eyes, realising Crowley had moved slightly and he was no longer pinned. The demon was still atop him though, and when Aziraphale met his eyes he found them blazing golden and swimming with tears. 

Aziraphale gazed at Crowley for a moment, before releasing his grip around his waist. Running his hands up Crowley’s back between his wings, he soothed his demon’s runaway emotions.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

Crowley ducked his head and shifted a little more, pulling out of Aziraphale with a sigh. Lying back down next to him, he tucked his wings away and waved a hand to miracle away the mess.

“Yeah, ‘m ok, angel. Was just... intense, that’s all.”

“In a... good way?” Aziraphale asked, a hint of anxiety creeping into his words. 

The demon’s eyes flickered open, a pair of glowing amber orbs in the low light. He snaked an arm around Aziraphale’s waist in reassurance, pressing a kiss to the angel’s shoulder.

“In the best way.”

Aziraphale smiled with relief and turned on his side to face his lover, running his hand along the arm that Crowley held him with. 

Crowley was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his tears at bay, overwhelmed with relief at finally being able to bare himself fully for his angel. Aziraphale _knew_ , and closed the gap between them to press their foreheads together. 

“Crowley... I mean it. I _love you_. I have for a very, very long time.”

The demon let out a strangled sob, the floodgates finally opening. 

“I love you too, Aziraphale. _My angel_.”

Then they were both crying; crying and holding each other and laughing, their emotions unguarded and their unspoken dream of a shared future transforming into reality around them. Aziraphale’s wing came up to blanket them, cocooning them in their own private sanctuary. 

Once they had dried each other’s tears and shared several unhurried kisses, Aziraphale rolled back onto his back and opened his arms, inviting the demon to curl into him. He cradled Crowley close, wingtips brushing the demon’s back as he rested his head against Aziraphale’s heart, listening to its familiar rhythm. 

After a while, Crowley felt his eyes closing, his relaxed body attempting to give in to sleep. With Aziraphale’s wing draping over him like the softest blanket, he felt at peace; drained by the sheer force of the emotions that had surged through him during their lovemaking.

Aziraphale felt the demon going limp against him.

“You’re drifting off, my dear.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to flame-red hair. 

“‘M trying not to,” Crowley muttered.

“Whatever for?” Aziraphale admonished gently. “You’re exhausted!” 

“Don’t want this to end. You, holding me. ‘S nice. Don’t want to wake up alone,” he admitted.

“ _Oh_. Oh, _Crowley_. I’ll stay with you.”

“But you don’t sleep, angel.” He held his breath as he waited for Aziraphale’s response. 

“I rather think it’s about time I gave it another go.”

Crowley’s breath hitched. When he spoke, it was with delighted hope.

“You won’t leave? You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. If it doesn’t take... I’ll just keep you company, perhaps read a book, or something.”

Aziraphale’s reassurance was enough for Crowley, and he cuddled in closer to his angel, finally slipping into a peaceful slumber where he swam in pools of ever changing shades of blue and rosebud lips kissed him as he gazed at the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months ago but wasn’t in the right headspace to complete it until recently.
> 
> This is my first fic that is primarily smut, so any tips/pointers on what you enjoyed or didn’t enjoy so much are very welcome!


End file.
